With a component mounter that mounts an electronic component (also referred to as simply as “component”) on a circuit board (also referred to as simply as “board”), in order to curtail problems such as board damage and electrical connection problems, there is a requirement to set an appropriate value for a load with which a component is pressed against a board. Also, as recent components are more integrated, smaller, and thinner, it is desirable to more accurately manage the load with which components are pressed. With respect to this, there are load measuring devices for measuring a pressing load on a component by a suction nozzle of a mounting head when mounting the component on a board (for example, see patent literature 1).
The load measuring device disclosed in patent literature 1 is connected via a connection cord to a personal computer that displays measurement results or the like. With the load measuring device, the resistance value of an internal strain gauge changes as a load is applied to a suction nozzle. The load measuring device outputs a signal (such as a voltage) to the personal computer in accordance with the changing resistance value of the strain gauge.